


【千翠】Flower Playing （中）-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori





	【千翠】Flower Playing （中）-lattice

【千翠】Flower Playing （中）-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【千翠】Flower Playing （中）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f176900)

**守泽千秋×高峯翠**

**[（上）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f02adf1) [（中）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f176900) [（下）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f34d72b)** ****[（番外）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f50f35a)****

****[个人作品归档【千翠】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9) ** **   


架空向，外卖员×花店老板。  


本篇是千秋视角，还有一个下篇一个番外。

上次忘提的：在故事的一开始（出于剧情需要）两人间就有着强烈的双箭头（互相没说而已）。

以及，少女漫画预警（再次）。 

祝阅读愉快啦w

\------------------分割线------------------  


  


  


**Flower Playing**

by lattice

**\---中---**

守泽千秋第一次见到高峯翠时，是多云天气。

不如说是阴而未雨。些微日光于暴雨间隙的短暂照面几近恩赐，而后匿于层叠乌云再不愿探头。已有三天，初来乍到安顿下来，出门便撞上大雨。特摄碟片循环播放不会腻烦。而遥控器，展柜里特摄手办，关掉电视立于窗边的人，均浸泡于潮湿水汽中，虽门窗是紧闭。不算寒冷，过高的水汽含量，汗湿与之相掺杂，普通衣物也异常笨重。于那日下午跃入晚间的过渡，目睹光芒由成片到成线终被云层吞噬，点滴细微缓慢的动态，过程并非舒心。多年后偶然忆起，却不免会心一笑。内里缘由他自是最清楚不过。

而树荫下与之格格不入的，阳台正晾晒一只巨大草莓。精简设计不失可爱，不如说未来的恋人所珍藏的众多吉祥物中，他唯独对那件最有感情。进店须知字体可爱，门帘内是精致的装束。看似花店主人的高个子青年耷拉着眉头，格子围裙别着小熊布偶。于女孩们团团围簇下局促地结巴着，身影掩映于花束中难以看真切。他留意到长睫毛忽闪间，深邃而清澈，是质地极佳的绿松石色调。

篮球落地声于耳畔回荡，稍有些蠢蠢欲动。不远处是大学内某块球场，有人从旁推着越野车步履匆匆，相较下再难迈开步伐。那之后有数次，透过头盔不时瞥见雨雾中的模糊身影。独自艰难地步步挪移，冷不防踏进水洼，夹着撑开的伞，抱着装满花束的大纸箱；或于清晨时分微微叹气，于屋檐下更换打湿的晴天娃娃。上前打照面未有机会，对话没能展开。他有过暗自埋怨这样的雨水天气，而也大概只是埋怨而已。

“守泽桑……是没有看天气预报的习惯吗？手机的话，大概会有提醒的？”

而庆幸的是终已放晴。他坐于窗边眺望，层叠铺开厚重一片，远山早由新绿渐变为浓。

“携带雨具增减衣物之类的事，感觉你从不在意。怎么说呢，很有你的风格……？当然，这样是不好的哦。”

轻声微笑着，车流喧闹也放轻放缓。于二人共享的难能闲暇，不知多少杯咖啡下肚。经由精心调制的口味分辨不能，共通点是一样的苦涩。而无论如何都会夸赞一番的，他明白不愿欠人情的翠在以擅长的途径传达谢意。某种程度而言他们其实是很相似。惯常忧郁的翠不时流露出满怀期盼的开心神色，而他察觉到自己是如此热烈地钟情于此。本身亦或缘由皆令他满足。话虽如此，相隔不薄不厚的一层，于雨雾中努力描摹对方轮廓，互相摸索彼此试探着原地打转。对习惯并擅长主动的他而言，着实并非愉悦的事。

“我说啊，高峯。”

他停止搅拌咖啡的手，翠微微抬头。说不清道不明的引力，腹稿不得已急速消化。是湿润而温热的，正如第一次四目相对略微躲闪的神色，又增添几分若有若无的期待。或许还有别的，而那时已分辨不能。

“听我说，我大概是有些喜欢你。”

“并不是要对你提出一些无理的要求，只是存有告知你的意愿，觉得你有知情的权力，仅此而已。”

如狂风骤雨前于潮湿闷热水雾下的死寂海面。不安定地躁动着，而后难以预测。

“……嗯，能猜到。”

意料外的过分平静下，他突觉于面前这位迄今二十个春秋的人生中，类似表述可能早令耳朵生茧。是非必要的，甚是麻烦累赘，无论是否心甘情愿承认。兀自后悔中试图组织词汇，又毫无把握。

甚至不清楚此刻应做出解释的是些什么。

“虽说你肯定不是第一次听见这样的话，但高峯，我是第一次对人说出口哦？”

多说无益。关键时刻舌头打结，局促地交叉双手。一直以来自信于对一些事的掌控能力，却于此刻头一次阵脚大乱。缘由大抵是那双绿松石般的清澈瞳孔了。只那样毫无波澜地望着，轻而易举似明镜般参透一切。相对应的，再难掌控口头以至内心，不止是稍有些不知所措。

“这样啊，那……”

铃声清脆不免刺耳。翠系上围裙起身，独留他坐于窗畔。相比初见时完备许多的措辞，笑容渐为熟练自然。直射入室的日光也好，不时聒噪的鸟鸣也罢。是曾一同热切期盼的，终于到来时却格格不入。

而无论如何他是有所感知的：强作镇定却难掩慌乱，红晕仍于脸颊残存。难言羞涩夹带些许惊喜，唇角也淡淡勾起。虽只是不明原因的直觉：翠不会，或是从未，讨厌自他口而出的那些言语。温热视线不比午后炽阳逊色丝毫，于目送下拉上用蕾丝花边包裹的门把手，头一次注意到“正在营业”木板背后，不成形状的小兔子简笔画，是十分别致的可爱模样。

即便向往外界的光与热，英雄此刻突然再也不愿离开。

“那样的视线，换做任何一个人又能忍耐多久呢？想立刻转身揽进怀中不松手，亲吻脸颊揉乱头发。哈哈，虽然突然说这些怪怪的——”

“彻头彻尾栽进恋爱了英雄先生。不过，再怎样的英雄也是普通的年轻人，好好珍惜这样的感觉吧。”

而后忆及此事，千秋对披萨店店长佐贺美先生这样讲着。那时后者放下啤酒罐，一如此刻心领神会上前拍肩。

“今天的活并不多噢。啊不过，再有订单的话另讲。大概需要休息一下了？说的是你，刚进门的英雄先生，守泽。”

阅历丰富见解独到，总能参透对方心思，但不会刻意提及。平心而论，即便衣着随便胡子拉碴一副与世无争的模样，也难掩帅大叔的热心肠。千秋摘下头盔停好车，佐贺美先生正半眯着眼，小口抿着清茶——据说对戒酒很有功效。

“还有其他事需要帮忙吗？虽经验不丰富，力所能及的话我都会帮的！”

“不止是字面意义上的休息，守泽，你明白的。一直有精神是好的，但大概会有不好之处——一旦失落便即刻会被察觉，而本人意识不能。”

遵循手机导航于大街小巷穿行。摸透每处具体方位并非易事。一个月来唯独熟稔的，朴实的小小商店街，绿松石般的眼眸，眉头微微下垂，多数时刻似是躲闪逃避的，却于他未曾注意的时分那样地微笑着，清亮而深邃，温柔自眼底而生。

“你需要的是理清思路，明白真正所想。一直以来孜孜不倦追求的，迫切需要与期盼的是什么。假若搞不清，得到回报也无意义。不单指你正在苦恼的某件事，我点到为止，你是明白人。”

而此刻思路是混沌一片。他明白的，超级英雄休憩的时刻也是必要。树木广告牌飞速后退，跃出脑海的一幕幕与之相随，与夕阳一同终成幻影。过去不会牵绊未来丝毫，他曾这样期待，而此刻只愿放空。幼时执念被踩至脚下碾得稀碎，他曾为此怀揣热切期待早出晚归披星戴月，何止是躯体的伤痕累累。本是走投无路的选择，调整心情背井离乡。所谓的新开始，又或是重蹈覆辙。他不愿再想。

而他的某个秘密——人尽皆知的所谓秘密，早于小小街巷迅速深深扎根。近乎流连遍所有街巷却仍怅然若失，才终觉察到，自始至终渴望着与翠于彼此臂弯中休憩片刻。只短暂一刻仍不足够，意识到此的他脚步拖沓推着车。于往常，暴增忙碌后一同闲聊，披星戴月返回住所，第二日起大早前去道早安。不知不觉早互相嵌进生命中，再难分离了。

“但，即便如此，你所向往的对象与我，或许相去甚远。究竟是为什么喜欢我，我有哪里吸引到你，更甚是怎样的喜欢，你有想过吗？如果还没有，请你务必严肃地加以考虑。”

“我……只空有外表罢了，你总会察觉的。附带着‘喜欢’这种情感，逐渐深入相处，原本便是不断失望的过程吧。”

“并不清楚你是否已开始对我失望，可我的确不知该怎样回应你，守泽桑……抱歉突然说了这些失礼的话，只是觉得你也同样拥有知情的权力。”

手机屏微泛亮光。小虫聚于街灯飞舞。翠在期盼着明确的答复，而千秋更为明确地知晓着预测着，即便空无回想，一切必将如飞蛾扑火。商店街重归岑寂，淡色头发高个子的青年坐于门口石阶不时仰望，他顺随着追寻视线未有星辰。微微打着哈欠，似被些微倦意笼罩。

“你没说今晚不来，我没有什么别的事……”

放下卷帘门，一同转身上楼进屋。一切不由分说，似是提前排演好。于黑暗中所能察觉的，仅余鼻息温热紊乱。试探着触碰彼此，心领神会一般深深浅浅亲吻面颊。而怀中的心爱之人由惊诧逐为安然，倚靠着墙，比想象中温柔顺从得太多。

“第一次对人产生这样的感情，蔓延得过于迅速而扎根深切，就连我也不清楚缘由。要说喜欢是哪种，大约是如此。高峯……无论你是怎样的高峯。”

指尖轻轻摩挲发尾，洗发水的甜香溢入鼻孔，熟悉且令人安心，于身于心他们从未如此接近。窗外，掩映于山林中的道路标识景观灯颜色不时变幻着，未至旅游旺季仍人头攒动。今日晚风是桔梗香，是春日夜间独拥的温柔，丝丝缠绕于脖颈间，若有若无而愈演愈烈。伴随于此而顺理成章，热烈程度不输任何一次，终被心爱之人收紧怀抱——局促地迟疑着，却不失主动地，最终还是抱紧了。

“什么‘这种喜欢’啊，你这个人……不说明的话，我可是根本没法确认我们的喜欢是不是同一种噢……”

心跳是相同频率，回荡而渐加剧。面颊相贴，耳廓发热发烫，注定于一早便是无声确认。将脑袋埋进对方的脖颈呼吸，漆黑岑寂中问答几近气声。

“嗯？那高峯的喜欢是哪一种呢？稍微地让我知道吧。啊不过不管答案如何！都尽管安心地在我怀里好了！我的怀抱永远向你敞开，哈哈哈哈！”

怀中的人嗫嚅着，犹豫着用唇贴上他的面颊。模仿着动作，小心翼翼深深浅浅舔吻着，像极专心进食的兔子，不易见的一面是暗夜的恩赐也不为过。月光均匀勾勒轮廓，自高鼻梁至锁骨。于风中微颤的长睫毛，掩映着绿松石微泛光芒。是朝夕中爱意萌生的二人，却如许久未见而渴望触碰彼此的热恋情人。每日于思念中醒来，于期待相见中结束，而终将会比起此般更为忘情且疯狂地亲吻触碰肌肤的每一寸，并将对方一切划归自己所有。

而那必定不是今夜的安排，此刻只余微拂窗帘的晚风陪伴着一同相拥入眠。享受了十分踏实的一觉，直至朦胧着睡眼逢上细碎日光。望向拉起的百叶窗帘，翠将大草莓从他头下一把拽出，端来早餐喊他起床。

“虽然好像说过你是起不来床的类型，但今天还有工作？所以请不要扯着我的Berry Happy不松手……再这样我打你了噢，hero先生？”

“别说这样让人伤心的话嘛高峯！说什么你的Berry Happy，我难道就不是你的hero先——啊痛——！”

并未真的挨打，只脸颊被掐了下。理所当然抱着大草莓多睡几分钟，总归未迟到。其余的，记不确切也不再重要了。

TBC

  


  


  


[#千翠](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E7%BF%A0)

  
2017-04-09  
评论：7  
热度：36

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f34d72b)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f02adf1)  


评论(7)

热度(36)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) [又力兔-暂退](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) [缘分_复健中](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) [噬怯](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://oowkawa.lofter.com/) [别搞我](https://oowkawa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://kioo118.lofter.com/) [名無し](https://kioo118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://tina-03.lofter.com/) [0o★欣兒☆o0](https://tina-03.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://mavisist607.lofter.com/) [鰯いわし沙丁魚](https://mavisist607.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://menghuanyue.lofter.com/) [夢幻月](https://menghuanyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://candycarol.lofter.com/) [TEA.](https://candycarol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://myaquarius.lofter.com/) [茗一简](https://myaquarius.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) [櫻花團子](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) [櫻花團子](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://randommeeting.lofter.com/) [死的随机](https://randommeeting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://qiyuting.lofter.com/) [七语停](https://qiyuting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://midoritakamine.lofter.com/) [若里春名](https://midoritakamine.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://kaoyangtui183.lofter.com/) [我没有lof账号不要问我](https://kaoyangtui183.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) [不道情长](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://konan123a.lofter.com/) [此人已无](https://konan123a.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://shiandiaochake.lofter.com/) [齐漠倾](https://shiandiaochake.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://gaofengliangqie.lofter.com/) [傻傻傻傻傻翊谧](https://gaofengliangqie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yayachixuzhongduzhong.lofter.com/) [亞亞持續中毒中_](https://yayachixuzhongduzhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 从 [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  31. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://minny12.lofter.com/) [罐頭裡的小小曉魚](https://minny12.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
